Born In Italy
by celticank
Summary: When Edward wanted to get rid of the baby in Breaking Dawn-Bella ran away to Volterra of all places. When Renesmee is born Aro takes up a fatherly role in Renesmee's life. What happens when the Cullens swing by for a visit? Adopted from Queen Vamp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I adopted the story and I do not own Twilight. Be kind with reviews and I hope you enjoy**.

I'd gotten it wrong before. He didn't care about the baby at all. He wanted to _hurt_ him. The beautiful picture in my head shifted abruptly, changed into something dark. My pretty baby crying, my weak arms not enough to protect him...

What would I do?

_I could run away and have my little nudger, then come back to Edward and show him that he is not evil._

But where would I go? Not to Charlie or Renee, I wasn't dragging them into this. The Volturi would...

The Volturi! I could go to the Volturi!

Would I be able to reason with them?

Well, I don't think little EJ would be considered as an immortal child. But a child bore from a human.

My idea just might work...

_Knock knock_

First things first I had to get away from Edward. "I'll get it." I said, knowing he'd hear me. Edward went back on the phone talking in a different language that should keep him occupied for a minute or so. I quick ran to the door and saw Kaure with a plate of food.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I stepped outside with her.

"Kaure, I need your help."

"What is it dear?" My eyes widened in surprise.

"You speak English?" I through my arms around her then she remembered my baby and quick put my arms protectively around my stomach. She glanced down at my torso and noticed that it has gotten a little bigger. "Take me to an airport, please." I mouthed. Kaure nodded and quickly guided me to the boat and started the motor; we where halfway in there when Edward called my cell phone.

I answered, knowing I had to get a finally goodbye in.

"Hello?"

_"Bella! Did Kaure take you? I swear I'll..."_

I cut him off. "Edward...you want to hurt my little nudger. I can't let you. I'm sorry." I hung up my phone and turned it off.

Kaure lead me away from the dock to town. It was full of all kinds of food and people. Food...

I started to feel sick and Kaure lead me away from the food. "I had three children before. I know what it's like."

"Yes, but not a vampire baby." I whispered. She looked at me in surprise.

"You knew?" I nodded.

"Of course I did and I love him with all my heart, but he wanted to kill the baby...to protect me. I couldn't let him do that." I almost felt like crying and Kaure put an arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, now where do you need to go?"

"To Volterra. There are vampires there that can help me." Kaure looked unsure but nodded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sat in the room that the Volturi had given me. It was a light room with a stereo type vampire theme. Kaure had come with me and was there for my every second.

I was happy that the Volturi decided to spar her. I was lucky that Caius wasn't here.

Aro was visiting me today; he looked solemn and happy as usual. He was sparkling in the sunlit and his red eyes were clouded. Kaure was in the corner of the room knitting and speaking to Gianna -the other human here.

"Isabella, how do you feel?" He asked. Aro always asked that when he came in or the baby kicked. I ran my hand over my belly.

"Okay, I guess." He sighed in relief.

"What do you think it is?" Gianna suddenly took interest.

"I've been having dreams of a boy..." I trailed off. "So I'm thinking Edward Jr. would be good."

Aro shook his head. "Let's pray for a girl." For some reason he always seemed upset by me mentioning Edward.

"Um, for a girl name...I was playing with my mother's and Esme's name and got Renesmee."

"Re-nez-may." Aro broke the name down and thought for a moment. "I like it." The others nodded in agreement and then Aro brought up the million dollar question. "What would you do if when it comes out, it kills you?" He asked in a low voice, which sounded so sad. My little nudger kicks as if to direct it at Aro.

"What you always wanted to do..." I smoothed over my blanket covered stomach. "Turn me into a vampire."

Aro smiled, pleased and was about to put a hand on my stomach, but Kaure swatted it with hers, bruising it. She rubbed her sore hand and glared at Aro.

"I see, that's not allowed. Sorry." I frowned at Kaure. Aro had been so kind to me since I gotten here. Taking me in, not killing me or the baby, or her for that matter. But Kaure was true to her upbringing of the evilness of vampires and even if shown kindness to stay emotionless in front of them.

I respected her for that.

I felt the steady heartbeat for my baby, and then it stopped. He couldn't breathe, he was too big.

"HELP!" I yelled.

**~~Taken out because I don't want to talk about Bella giving birth~~**

I after a painful ten minutes of giving birth to my baby and an even more painful three days of a vampire change, I was able to see my daughter.

In between giving birth and my change I was able to hold my blood covered baby, for a few seconds. Now I got to see her again this time she was clean and grown; looking at least months old.

Her shiny bronze-brown hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes, my old eyes, watched me with interest; almost adult.

"Isabella, are you sure you're okay?" Gianna asked, I nodded and held my marble white arms out to Renesmee. She pulled from Gianna's grip and reached out to me. Aro was at my side, making sure that I wasn't going to attack.

When Renesmee's hands I was shocked to see that she wasn't fazed by my cold skin. She must be used to it by now. She smiled at me. Gianna released Renesmee from her hold and I took her in my arms. Kaure smiled at me, she has been Renesmee's care-taker when I was going through my change.

Renesmee put her warm little hand on my cheek and something showed up in my head blocking all thoughts. It was a memory...I think.

_Kaure took Renesmee from my arms and I reached out for her. Then I started to grow weak to fall against the pillow. Aro knelt down beside me and whispered something before biting my throat._

When Renesmee's hand moved away I was speechless. I felt Aro's, no longer cold hand on my shoulder.

"She's gifted. She's been asking about you all day." I looked up at Aro and smiled then back at Renesmee. She put her hand back on my face and started showing me everything I missed.

The one thing that struck me the most was when she showed me an image of her and Aro together. Aro was holding Renesmee and reading to her. Renesmee was smiling at him as he told her about his life and the wars he endured. When Aro had to be present at a meeting he had Felix, Gianna, Kaure, and Demetri watch her and entertain her until he got back.

Aro cared for Renesmee. In a way that seemed almost fatherly.

As Renesmee told me more about Aro; I glanced at him, to see he was watching me, hanging on my every move or word I said to her. I felt Renesmee take my face in her small hand. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

_Is Aro my daddy?_

My ruby eyes widened when she asked that. I shook my head and her same face fell a bit then she asked question and told me about Kaure and Gianna.

When I put Renesmee down to sleep that night I left her to Kaure and went to talk to Aro. He was in his office reading something, but when I entered he put whatever he was doing down and watched me.

"So how much longer will you be with us?" Aro asked. I looked at the floor and then the diamond on my finger.

_Edward..._

"Um, how long are we welcome?" I asked. I thought I saw Aro smirk. He floated towards me and then stopped. He hooked finger under my chin and stared into my newborn, red eyes.

"As long as you are Renesmee want." His lips glazed my forehead, and then he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~Two Months Later~~~~**

Renesmee was sitting in our bedroom reading out of a book she'd gotten from Marcus's library. It amazed me and scared me about how fast she grew. Now she looked about four year's old and getting bigger every day.

Heidi, Gianna, and I have been doing fashion shows with her trying to get in a half decent baby book made. Her bronze colored hair was now five inches from her waist. Kaure would give me grief if I cut it.

Aro had put Heidi in charge of Renesmee's wardrobe. Of course I confirmed everything that went in her football field closet.

Today she was wearing a peach colored dress with ribbon and bows in her hair.

I looked around the room we were given. It had a high ceiling with big, open windows. It had blood red walls and black-brown, polish, wooden floors. It had three different bedrooms. My room was simple as I requested a sea theme. Light blue walls, white wood floors, and a canopy bed with a blue bedspread.

Renesmee's was a princess theme: pure white floors, pink walls, and a tower that overlooks all of Volterra. Her bed is a small canopy and she has every toy any child could ever want.

Kaure was up late last night and was sleeping in her room that she decorated with pictures of her old home. We had to be quiet or else she'd wake up. And not even the fearsome Volturi guards wanted that.

"Mama!" Renesmee came running up to me. I smiled down at her and pulled her up to sit in my lap.

"Yes, Renesmee?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's cloudy outside today. Can we go into town?" Renesmee was bouncing with excitement. I glanced out the window.

"I don't see why not." I said. Renesmee jumped from my lap and grabbed her coat. I pulled my long, ivory trench coat over my ice blue, spaghetti strap dress. Then I took my purse with all my new credit cards and Italian money in it.

I opened the door to our room and held Renesmee in my arms. Once we reached the throne room Jane opened the door and announced me. Aro smiled at us and Marcus was watching Aro then looked back at me. Caius was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to take Renesmee out around the town." I glanced up at Aro. "Do you want to come?"

Aro shook his head, no. Renesmee's face fell and she wiggled from my grip and walked over to Aro. She climbed onto his lap and put her hand to Aro's face. Aro shook his head.

"You'll have much more fun with you mother." Renesmee pouted and I smirked. "I have a surprise for you when you get back."

"Okay." She said, before given Aro a kiss on the cheek then running back to me.

**~X~X~X~**

Renesmee looked around the crowded market in awe. I smiled at her. She pointed out random stores that we went into and bought food for her. When I was paying for the food Renesmee wandered off.

"Renesmee!" I looked around wildly. Then I spotted her talking to a man who was selling flowers. The man smiled and took Renesmee's hand then started leading her towards the houses. I pushed through the crowd and was there in a second. The man looked up at me in annoyance and I glared at him.

"Is this your mother little girl?" He asked. Renesmee nodded and ran behind me, looking terrified. I raised a dark eyebrow. It was taking all I had not to kill him now. "Flower?" He spun a rose in from of my face.

"No, thank you." I quick picked up Renesmee and started walking away. The man fallowed close behind. "Renesmee why'd you wander off? You scared me half to death."

"Sorry mommy. I was standing next to you when I saw the flowers. I told him I wanted to buy one for my mommy and he said, 'Oh, little girl you must be lost, I'll take you to your mommy.' And then you came."

"Renesmee you should talk to people like that when I'm not around."

"Why?"

"They'll take you away and you'll never see mommy or Aro ever again." Renesmee looked horrified, but this was something she had to hear. "If anyone ever does that again, scream." She nodded and muttered apologies over and over.

I sat the on a bench and gave her an apple. "It's okay you didn't know."

"Mistress Isabella!" I heard someone call. I quickly located it and saw Demetri jogging towards us.

"Hello, Demetri." I said.

"I was up in the tower and I saw Renesmee wander off. Sadly Aro heard me and his ready to send out an entire guard to look for her."

"She wandered off, but I found her." I stood and whispered to Demetri. "The man right behind you, the one selling flowers tried to kidnap her." Demetri's jaw locked. "Bring him to Aro."

Demetri nodded and turned to face the man. He was watching us from a far, but we could still see him.

"Oh, boy you shouldn't have done that." Demetri hissed. The man looked terrified as Demetri started after him.

**~X~X~X~**

Later that night I could faintly hear the man who tried to steal my daughter being killed by an angry Aro. A few moments later Aro appeared at our door.

"Bella, that scum who tried to hurt Renesmee is dead." He whispered to me, so Renesmee wouldn't hear. She was watching cartoons in her pajamas with Kaure.

"Thank you Aro." I hugged him then noticed he was holding something. "What's that?"

"A present for you and Renesmee." He walked into the room and Renesmee jumped from the coach to see him. "I have something for you."

He opened the box and pulled out a small, silver necklace for Renesmee. The charm on it was a key, with a rose engraved into it.

"It's so pretty Aro," Renesmee fingered it. "Thank you." Aro stood and turned to me. He handed me a small music box. It was silver like the key and had a keyhole in the side.

**(QueenVamp- Yes it's just like the one in Anastasia, except this one plays Bella's lullaby.)**

"Oh," I traced the silver roses going around the sides. Renesmee ran over and I knelt down as she put the key in. The small music box opened and a ballerina started spinning around and around gracefully as a lullaby played.

"Lala." Renesmee smiled at the music and started to spin like the ballerina. Kaure watched her as Renesmee took the music box in her hands and started to spin around. Looking like an angel.

I watched Aro smile as Renesmee danced. I kissed his cheek, like I'd done many times before when he did something nice for my daughter. This time Aro turned to me and smiled; then left.

Something inside me snapped and I followed him, walking as briskly as he was.

"Aro," I jumped in front of him. He looked at my distressed face and put a hand on my cheek. I leaned into it and smiled. "Why do you do these things for Renesmee?" I asked.

"Sometimes I think of myself as her father..." I cut him off.

"In a way you are."

"Well I'm sure when you tell Edward about her, he'll..." I cut him off again, this time with my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, no!" Heidi scolded me like a puppy who chewed up her favorite pair of shoes. She tore the pair of jeans out of my hand and I hissed, luckily Renesmee wasn't here to see our squabble.

"Heidi for the hundredth time I like to wear jeans and T-shirts. They're comfortable."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "You'll be just as comfortable in a shear blouse and skirt. If I can train Gianna, a human, I can train you, newborn." She ripped my last pair of jeans to shreds. I watched the strips of fabric fall softly to the ground, and then Kaure swept them up, muttering something about picking up after vampires.

She'd taken me being a vampire well and she loves Renesmee to death, like a grandmother -as she declared herself. Speak of my little daughter she now looks five years old and is with Aro today.

She spends more and more time with him and so do I. Aro hasn't been able to really talk to me after I kissed him. As I did with Edward I wish he could read my mind.

Edward...

My wedding band sits, barred in my jewelry box, in the way back of my closet. The more time Renesmee spends with Aro I also hope she'll never ask about her father or about her other family.

Sometimes when Renesmee sleeps and I'm not watching her dreams, I stare at a wall and think about what I'm going to do. I remember in my early days of dating Edward, Alice was to be the one to turn me, but I wanted _his _venom. But it was Aro's venom that turned me into the gorgeous immortal that I am now.

Although Renesmee is almost a year old and she looks five, she has the mind of thirteen year old. Born middle aged, like me. But that reminds me of Renee. Oh I miss her too.

The door to my room opened and Renesmee's cheerful voice calls my attention. I looked at her as she spun into the room, supporting a black cloak, like the rest of the Volturi.

Heidi looked at the cloak in horror. Even though she was a guard she never wore hers. She quickly ran out of the room, so she wouldn't have to see my fashion victim daughter. I laughed.

"Mommy look at me." She squealed. I glanced at Aro, who was waiting to be yelled at.

"Aro I asked you to pick her up from ballet, not turn her into a Volturi guard." I laughed and raised Renesmee above me. Ever since Aro gave her that music box she has been fulfilling her dream of being a ballerina.

"Mommy can I show you what Ms. Lula taught me?" I nodded and placed her on the ground. She got in a starting position, and then started to move her arms and twirl. "Ms. Lula said I could be the Swan Princess in Swan Lake." She squealed.

A smile stretched across my face and I hugged Renesmee as close to me as possible, without crushing her. She quick ran to tell Kaure, leaving me with Aro.

"Um, Bella you have to tell Edward." He half yelled, not know what to say. Renesmee stopped.

"Who's Edward?" She asked her face and voice full of innocence. I bit my lip and dry tears filled my eyes.

"Edward...is your daddy, Renesmee. I think...it's...no it's not, maybe later." I walked up to Renesmee and hugged her. "Sorry Renesmee."

Renesmee put her small hand to my face and stroked my cheek. My mind started to block and I know she was showing me something. I waited for the colorful lights of her memories to light up my vision, but nothing happened. I waited then I heard a voice. A velvet, heart melting voice.

Edward's.

_"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't _let it hurt you."_

I could feel and dark wave of emotion come over me. She could remember back _that _far? Why did Edward say that about her? Renesmee is the most precious thing in my life!

Then a quick feeling of regent and sadness; that was the only memory she had of her father -a sweet, velvet voice talking about killing her before she was even born.

_I-Is that him, mommy?_

Renesmee's adorable, little voice echoed around my head and filled my ears. I nodded before I could stop myself and Renesmee's wide, brown eyes got wider.

_Why did he say that? Did he not like me? What did I do?_

One thing that really got Renesmee is people not liking her. She was a sweet innocent, five year old (technically) and no one had any reason to hate her.

"I ask myself that question every day." I whispered faintly. I realized that Aro hauled Kaure out of the room for our private talk. I sat Renesmee on the couch and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"When mommy was pregnant with you, Renesmee, your father didn't know it was possible. And I wasn't feeling well, so daddy wanted to make mommy feel better. But that would mean killing you Renesmee and I didn't want to do that. So I ran away and started living here."

Renesmee's hand touched mine again.

_Sometimes I hear Aro saying I look like my father. Can you tell me more about him, please mama?_

How could I say no? I told her everything: how Edward looked, his personality, his hobbies, his family, everything.

**~Four Years Later~ **

I stood next to Aro in the hallway. He had taken me out of my room to tell me something important. And by the look on his face it wasn't good. I waited for him to speak then he finally said.

"The Cullens are coming."

I froze not knowing what to do or say or anything. A statue, which I figured is a very easy thing to do -being a vampire and all, not having to move.

"Bella?" I heard Kaure's voice behind me. "Aro what's going on?" She demanded, still she didn't like vampires.

"The Cullens are coming." Kaure raised an eyebrow and Aro sighed. "Edward." Kaure gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Nessie is going to have a fit! Bella you cannot allow this! Also I'd like to live too." Kaure gave me a small smile and I sighed. I always insisted that she call Renesmee by her name, but she preferred Nessie.

"We all knew this was going to happen someday, Kaure. Just be glad the Volturi is on our side." I said dryly, I gave Aro a look and he nodded in reassurance to the elderly woman.

Kaure snorted. "Nessie isn't dumb she'll know Edward when she sees him. Well have to send her and Bella away somewhere." I shook my head.

"No Kaure. Renesmee has a ballet recital this week and she would never let Ms. Lula down."

"That old woman doesn't even realize that Nessie looked thirteen last month. I don't think she'll know her being gone for one recital." Aro said. Kaure shot him a glare. "As appose to Kaure here who still has her keen memory and sharp eye."

I nodded and Kaure scoffed. "We will stay here; this place has a million rooms and humans that could be mistaken for Renesmee. We'll move in the city even. December is coming it's going to rain." I reminded.

"Alright, pack you're belonging and I'll have you moved in to a town house." Aro said, he dropped a kiss on my forehead before walking away. I smiled and Kaure shock her head and walked away muttering.

"You'd think by the girls past love life she'd know better than to mess with vampires." I scolded.

"You know I can hear you!" I called.

"I'm saying it so you can hear!" She called back. I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around the town house we would be staying in; of course it was a stereo vampire theme. Red and black checkered floors, red walls with old paintings, and heavy drapes that covered the sunlight that dared to shine through the windows.

Kaure was helping Renesmee pick out her room. Demetri looked around the living room, "We haven't been here since the nineties."

I noted the dust and spider webs, "Yeah we might need to get a cleaning crew."

Just then Renesmee came running down the stairs, her black Volturi cape flew behind her. She made a beeline around me and the luggage and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

Renesmee turned to me slowly and smiled, "I have practice today."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I saw your schedule you do not have practice today." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow.

Renesmee smiled guilty again, "I want go to town there's going to be a sale."

"No there are vampires coming and I do not want them to see you." Renesmee gave me an odd look but did not question me.

"Please, please, please, please, please! I want to go! I'll be careful!"

"Mistress Isabella, I could take her. She will be safe with me." Demetri offered.

Renesmee's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and shot me a look that said 'Do not do this to me'.

I sighed, "No Demetri, I'll take her."

**Renesmee**

As I walked with my mother I looked around the town: nope, no sign of Alec.

Secretly we have been dating for the past three months, but I knew that neither Aro nor my mom would approve.

Suddenly my mom stopped and put her hand on my shoulder. "Renesmee aren't those flowers beautiful? I'm sure they would brighten the town house a bit."

I nodded, "Hey mom why don't you look at the flowers...while I...go look at the shoes...over THERE!" I yanked myself from her grasp and darted through the crowd.

"Renesmee get back here right now!" she shouted, she sounded scared.

I turned my head to look back at her, but then I bumped into someone.

No something. Hard as granite, but cold as ice. I fell back onto the streets of Volterra, and whimpered in pain.

I heard a worried female voice, "Are you all right?" I looked up to see a caramel hair women with a heart shaped face, and gold eyes.

I looked up to the wall that I ran into but, it turns out it was a guy; a very tall one, with dark curly hair, and dimples. I felt two hands under my armpits and I was standing again. I looked behind me to see, another guy with honey blond hair. "You had quite a fall." he said.

Another guy with light blonde hair stepped forward, "Let me see your hand." I glanced down at my palm to see that it was bleeding.

The woman with the caramel hair handed me, a tissue. I fisted it.

"RENESMEE!" I heard my mother scream again.

**Bella**

All I saw was Renesmee falling, she ran into someone.

With my inhuman speed I was by her side in a second. I pushed past the person standing behind her, not caring to see what his face looked like. My hands cupped Renesmee's face and our eyes met. "Oh my goodness, baby, are you okay?"

Renesmee nodded, "I'm fine mom, and these people helped me."

I sighed in relief and then looked at the people surrounding us. "Thank y-"

Now I noticed these people looked familiar: Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper.

This was not good.

"B-Bella?" Emmett asked.

I half smiled, "Hey Em." Without warning Esme threw her arms around my neck.

"My daughter!" she cried. I hugged her back. Renesmee continued to stare at us oddly.

"Mommy who's this?"she asked.

"Renesmee meet your grandparents Carlisle and Esme, and your Uncles Emmett and Jasper on your daddy's side."

"You gave birth to the child? And you LIVED?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Well I'm here aren't I?"

Esme pulled me to the side, "And you're a vampire now?"

I raised my right hand, "Guilty."

"Edward's going to be so happy!" Emmett said.

"No! Don't tell Edward." I said.

"He has been worried sick without you, Bella; you have no idea what this has done to him." Jasper said. I fixed my best glare at Jasper.

"NO!" I repeated again, deadly.

"Wait a minute, Bella, what are you doing in Italy? The Volturi are here." Esme said.

Before I could answer, I heard someone distantly shout, "Nezz!"

I turned to see Alec, one of the Deadly Twins, heading towards us. Renesmee smiled at him and rushed to his side, or tried to before Emmett pulled her behind him. Jasper snarled inhumanly, not caring that humans were roaming around. Before Alec could do the same I threw myself in between them.

"That's another thing; we live with the Volturi now." I said. I turned to Renesmee, "Renesmee why don't you go with Alec since we have no reason to hide anymore." Then I turned to Alec, "Protect her."

Alec laid his arms on his chest, "With my life, Mistress Isabella." Renesmee laughed and pulled him out of his bow.

"Come on Alec, let's go shopping!" She looped arms with him and put her head on his shoulder.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, I turned to the Cullen's. "Where's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"At the gate," Carlisle said, "He should be here any minute with Alice and Rosalie."

"Any minute? I have to go." I said. I started to walk away but Esme grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her, and she smiled at me.

"It's good to know your okay, Bella, will we see you again?"

"Most likely not, but don't tell Edward." I looked at Emmett, "Don't even think it."

"Oh man! Bella you always ruin my fun!" Emmett whined.

I gave Esme one last hug, before I ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett**

As we watched Bella, my little sister, dart through the crowd after her daughter and Alec. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie appeared.

"Alright, we got a car. It's a Ferrari." Alice said.

"That's not big enough for everyone." Esme said.

As my family started to bicker, my mind started to wonder back to Bella and Nessie. Renessme looks so much like Edward. But then again she looked like Bella too; with the long hair and brown eyes. Well of course Bella's eyes were red now because Bella was a vampire now -although she must drink from humans according to the ruby quality of the eyes.

"What?" Edward asked harshly.

My golden eyes widened in size, and my hands twisted through my curly black hair.

_Oh crap. I take it back! I take it back! Why was I thinking about that Bella is going to kill me. Oh crap!_

"What are you talking about 'Bella is going to kill you'? She's been gone for years." He sounded like he would break into dry tears.

"Emmett!" Esme said.

"I'm so sorry!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella is alive and she's here. But she's a vampire now."

Before Carlisle could tell Edward about Renesmee, Edward interrupted him.

"Where is she?"

"She's with the Volturi; she's one of them now." Jasper said.

Edward was barely listening because he was making his way through the crowd.

"Edward!" Alice shouted. Then she turned back to Carlisle. "What were you trying to say?"

"Bella had the child she was with when she left Edward, her name is Renesmee." Carlisle finished.

"I'm an aunt?" Alice asked.

"Yes but, we might want to worry about getting Edward back right now." Esme said.

Oh man I just had to be thinking about Bella. Even after Bella told me not too. This story is about to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

After catching up with my daughter, who I found has been secretly dating Alec; I sent them both to the manor house to have Demetri and Felix keep an eye on them.

I went to the Volturi castle to see Aro. Hopefully the Cullens weren't there yet. I knew Emmett would mention me at some point with Edward around, so I had to warn Aro.

I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face so no one would recognize me. It was almost twelve so Aro's and the guard's lunch would be arriving soon. I walked faster down the hallway.

Why are the Cullens even here anyway? Aro would never invite them here when I'm here with Renessme. Or he would just ask for Carlisle or someone who wouldn't give away my secret. Or technically someone couldn't read minds.

I had not been watching where I was going when I bumped into someone. I fell backwards, and my hood fell off my eyes. I looked up to see who I ran into before I apologized.

It was the mind reader himself.

Edward slowly turned around to see me.

"Bella?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

I quickly pulled the hood over my eyes and ran. Although I still had a little bit of my newborn speed on my side, Edward had always been faster. The guards flatten themselves against the wall when they saw us coming. A few of them tried to trip Edward, but didn't succeed. I reached the throne room before he did.

I darted in and went directly to Aro's throne. I made a hasty bow and then stood by his side. Then I realized that Renesmee was there too, by Alec. The double doors opened again and Edward entered the room.

His eyes darted from Aro to me, and then back at Aro. "What's going on here?"

Aro clasped his hands together. "What a nice little family reunion." He chirped.

My eyes narrowed and I swatted his shoulder. "No it is not." I hissed.

Aro gave me a sulking look, "Bella, I think this time as any to introduce Edward," He gestured to Edward. "To his daughter."

I was silent for a moment, pondering a way to get out of this mess. No luck. I sighed heavily, and looked over towards Alec. Renesmee hid behind him, wearing a black cloak like everyone else in this room. Of course she never listened to me and stayed at the manor house.

"Renesmee," I said. She slowly emerged from behind Alec and walked over to me next to the throne. My hand goes to over her shoulder and I slowly guided her to Edward.

"Renesmee," I said again. "This is your father."

Edward's eyes widened a size, and if it's possible I think he went paler.

"I have a daughter?" He asked stunned. I gave a small nod. "And you lived?" I laughed and flipped a loose strand of hair off my shoulder.

"More or less," Edward studied my face, as if he had seen it for the first time.

"Your eyes are red." He stated.

I nodded, "I didn't really have a crazy newborn year, and there are not that many animals in Volterra."

No one was prepared for Renesmee's next outburst, not even Edward. "Why did you want to kill me?" She screamed.

Everything in the room went silent. Alec walked forward a few paces to comfort her, but Jane pulled him back. "Not now, lover boy." She grumbled. Renesmee fixed her best glare on Edward's face. It almost shocking how much they looked alike.

After a long moment of silence Renesmee spoke again, "Thought so." She stormed out of the room. I made no move to stop her. Then Alec darted after her before the door could close.

"She's not too pleased with you Edward." Marcus said there was a smile in his voice.

"I think I already picked that one up, Marcus." Edward growled.

Aro stood from his chair and walked over to me. "Come along Bella we must go find her." Aro took my hand and we started walking out of the room.

"Bella," Edward called. It sounded like he choked it out. "You and Renesmee can come back with us."

I shook my head, "If Renesmee doesn't want to go, then I'm not going anywhere."

"So all I have to do is get Renesmee on my side." Edward murmured, almost to himself.

"Good luck with that her only memory of you is when you wanted to kill her." I stated, "And she's like you Edward, head strong."

Aro snapped his fingers, "Jane arrange a room for the Cullen family to stay." He turned towards Edward, "I trust your whole family is here? Judging by the way Bella ran in."

Edward only nodded; his gaze had fallen to Aro's hand that held mine. After another long awkward silence, Jane spoke up. "Yes master." She walked forward, and purposely bumped shoulders with Edward before leaving the room.

**~X~X~X~**

We found Renesmee in the tower with Alec. They hadn't noticed us yet so we decided to listen to their conversation. Renesmee was crying and Alec had his arms wrapped around her.

"You know, Nezz, your father was only trying to help your mother he didn't know you then." Alec soothed.

Renesmee sniffled and tried to talk normally, "I don't care. I hate him."

"Give him a chance to explain himself Nezz."

Renesmee looked like she was going to protest, then she met Alec's eyes. She sighed and nodded, "Alright."

Alec smoothed her hair again. Aro nudged me to go forward. I walked into the tower with Aro by my side. Renesmee looked up; her eyes were still red with tears. I walked over to her side and knelt on the ground next to her.

"I think you're old enough to know everything now." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank QueenVamp for letting me adopt the story and I am very much honored to continue this story. Also they won't be going back to Forks for another chapter so let's be on with the story then and review will be helpful but please be kind with reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 7 Look Who's Talking**

**Bella**

"I think you're old enough to know everything now." I said.

Renesmee said, "I already know. It's obvious that he wanted me dead."

"Nessie let him explain himself." Alec pleading with her.

Renesmee pushed Alec away from her. She was furious. She got up.

"Explain!" She said furiously, "He said "Get rid of that thing before it can hurt you." That is pretty obvious to me."

"Renesmee." She turned to Edward looking at him really angry. Then again I can't blame her for being angry with him.

"I was only a baby, how could you? How could you even want to do that? "

"Renesmee, you have to understand. We didn't know it was possible and when we-I found out that the mothers never survived the births. I was only trying to keep your mother safe." Edward said.

"To keep her safe from me? Your own daughter!" Renesmee began to cry.

"Renesmee, please..." Edward was cut off.

"You know what don't try to explain what is very really obvious."

"Renesmee please, wait…"

Renesmee screamed, "Why the hell should I listen to you!" Her voice started to rise. "You never cared about me, you wanted me dead. So no I really don't want to hear what you have to say because I hate you." Before Edward could say anything, she ran out of the tower, Alec and Aro went after her leaving only me and Edward.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Edward looked confused.

"Why would you even say that about her? She a part of us, you, me, she was created by our love and you wanted to kill her. How could you say that she was evil?"

"Bella, please understand…" I cut Edward off.

"Why Edward?" I asked.

Edward said, "I overreacted."

"Overreacted? That's your best explanation. Seriously Edward, you could not come up with a better explanation?"

Edward got angry, "Oh you're lecturing me? What about you? Why could you have come home? I thought you were dead! Honestly Bella, I thought you were gone for four years. Did you have any idea what it did to me?"

"I was going to come back to you to show you that Renesmee wasn't evil, but…"

Edward said, "But you didn't, instead your living with the Volturi. Why did you decide to stay with them? Wait a minute?"Edward look confused. "Were you really going to let me think that you dead?" Then Edwards face got sadden with a possible realization. "Did you think I was going to hurt Renesmee?"

I said, "Well you wanted to hurt her before she was even born and honestly I wasn't sure. So I am going go find my daughter and we'll talk later."

I started to leave the tower to find my daughter. As I was about to leave Edward said," No wait."

**Okay sorry for taking so long with this but what do you think Edward going to say "No wait. I think we to talk more." Or is it "No wait. Bella we really need to talk more." Still want you think he'll say.**

**Also I have been having some computer problems but that handled and I going to honest I feel really bad for Nessie because Edward her father wanted to kill her and that is really messed up. You know I find it very ironic that Edward you know calls himself a monster and believes to be one. Though trying to kill his own child, seriously that would really make him a monster, even though he thought he had good reason still that is messed up. Also review, review, just don't flame me and we could be going to Forks in a couple of chapters. So thank you and have a Happy Halloween or a Happy Samhain. Either way enjoy your festivities.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Sort of Family Reunion**

**Bella's POV**

I started to leave the tower to find my daughter. As I was about to leave Edward said," No wait."

I said, "Edward please…."

Suddenly I heard the voice of a familiar pixie girl.

"Bella!"

I turn to see Alice who was jumping in joy to see me, she went up to me and she hugged me. It felt really good seeing her again.

"Bella you're alive! I can't believe it!" She looked directly at my face, observing my ruby red eyes. "Your eyes are red."

I chuckled, "I didn't really have a crazy newborn year and not many animals live here."

She smiled, "Don't worry you'll be able to change your diet when we get back to Forks." Before I was able to say anything she took my arm and said, "Now lets' go find your daughter and meet up with the rest of the family. Besides I want to meet my niece." Before I could say anything Alice led Edward and me out of the tower.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Nessie open the door." Alec has been pleading with me to open the door, to let him in. I keep telling him to go away, to leave me alone considering the fact that my bio-Dad wanted to kill me before I was even born and had to listen to his excuse.

If I had to make a list of the worst things that would have at least happen to me. This would be at the top, I mean, seriously I was only a baby how could he? To me! His own daughter! When I was five (technically) I asked Mom about my Dad. It was probably the worst moment of my life, when that velvet, heart melting voice talking about killing me.

_"We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't _let it hurt you."_

Honestly, when I heard that I could not understand why? Why would he say that about me? Did I do something wrong? Sure he didn't think that it was possible, but I was only a baby, how could he not know? I wonder if he still views me as an evil creation. Honestly, I don't know what goes through his mind.

I hear knocking at my door.

"Alec I need to be alone."

"Nessie it's me Heidi. Honey let me in."

Even though Heidi isn't really my grandmother biologically, she the closet thing I have as a grandmother and I love her very much. I walked to the door and I let her in. I hugged her the moment she came in just needing some comfort.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" She looked at me very concern.

I scoffed, "I've had much worse, considering today."

"With Edward?" She asked.

I sighed, considering it was no doubt that probably everyone heard about what happened today.

"Where's Alec?" I asked.

"I told him to let us have some alone time." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

She said, "No problem. So what are you going to do about Edward?"

"Well, I…." Honestly, I am not sure what to say. I mean part of me thinks I should get to know my bio-Dad, and another part of me says that I should not have anything to do with him, than again, he wanted to kill me, but should I give him a chance?

Heidi asked, "Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Honestly is what I could say at this point.

"Okay you don't have to decide right now. But I am here for you. We all are here for you."

"Thanks that made me feel much better." I smiled and hugged her and she left the room. So what will I do about Edward? Should I try and get to know him? Does he still hate me? Probably the answer would be yes obviously.

Maybe I should I try but then again my life is here with the Volturi, Mom, Alec and Aro. I mean to be honest Aro is the only Dad I ever known. I am so confused. What should I do?

I may not be sure about what to do with Edward, but one thing I know for certain is this, Edward may be my biological father. Aro has been the only father I ever had and considering the fact that Edward already disowned me anyway. I need to go find my Mom and Aro.

**Preview for the upcoming chapters that I am going to work on to keep you on your toes because I am so nice. Also I am working on a story called Let Me In so be on the lookout for that and review more please. Also Nessie is going to be confused about the whole Edward thing, now on with the little preview.**

"_Aro, I know we haven't talked since that thing that happened and…" I was cut of by Aro as he pressed his lips onto mine and pulled me closer to him and time was not even meaning to me and lost all track._

_That is until I heard Edward yelling, "WHAT HELL IS THIS!" We broke off and saw Edward who furious at what he saw._

**Just a little spoiler so remember review. I hope you all had a good Halloween and now Thanksgiving is coming up. Again sorry for taking so long to update but I'll update as much as I can. Also review will be helpful.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What The Hell Is This?

**Bella's POV**

Alice was so excited about seeing Renesmee that, even **she** could not stop talking about fun things she was planning to do with Renesmee. After we left the tower and proceeded to find my daughter's room.

"So where is her room Bella?" Alice asked looking very curious.

I had to so Edward and Alice where mine and Renesmee's rooms where. I lead them to the door of Renesmee's room and just as I was about to approach the door, I guess Alice could not contained her excitement any longer and just went into Renesmee's room, without even knocking. Only we found her room empty.

"Where is she?" The pixie girl frowned; realizing her niece was not in her room. Speaking of which, where is Renesmee anyway? Just then I saw Kaure coming from downstairs.

"Isabella I was just looking for you." Kaure said, "You daughter is with the rest of the Cullens." She turned from me and looked at Edward.

"How are you Edward?" She asked.

Edward said, "I've had better days." Kaure nodded.

Alice asked, "Where are they?"

"They are at the throne room at the moment, but they will be retiring at the living room." Alice quickly ran at super speed, leaving only Kaure, Edward, and me.

Kaure asked, "Isabella, may I have a word with you privately?" Her eyes then moved towards Edward.

I said, "Sure."

Edward scoffed,"I might as well go meet up with the others." As he was about to leave he turned to Kaure and said in a very cold voice, "Oh Kaure, just so you know the Volturi don't offer second chances. So don't get your hopes up."

I looked at him suspiciously as he left. Kaure seemed very frightened with what Edward just said. Why would Edward say that? Then it hit me. The Volturi are always keeping the existence of our kind a secret meaning Kaure would die. I could not let that happen, I need to talk to Aro about this at once.

I said to Kaure, "Don't worry Kaure after all you done for me and my daughter, I well do everything I can to help you."

Kaure hugged me, "Thank you Isabella. At least I can be able to see my family."

I said, "I know."

**Aro's POV**

"Marcus you are sure about this?" I asked my brother as we were sitting in his library.

"Aro you never have doubted my power."

True I never doubted Marcus's power at all. But this bond he said there was between me and her, I really am not sure.

Marcus asked, "Are you telling that you didn't fell anything when she kissed you?" He looked at me very curiously.

I said. "Yes I did feel something when Isabella kissed me but she married to Edward and…" Marcus cut me off.

"My point exactly, Edward practically threw it all away, especially Renesmee, his own daughter. He was willing to kill her without hesitation. What kind of father does that? You have been her father her whole life."

In all of my immortal life Renesmee has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since she was born, I have always been there for her. I am even considering changing my diet because of her. She been a huge part of my life that I don't know what I do if she leaves.

I asked, "Is there a bond between her and Edward?"

Marcus then said, "Hardly." Figures considering the circumstances.

I said, "Thankfully Caius is not around. Remember how well he taken the news when Isabella came here?" I chuckled a little.

Marcus's eyes rolled and scoffed, "Don't even remind me about how he practically acted like a two year old. Thank the Gods that pompous ass has left us for good. I was completely sick of his ranting. Especially with his obsession with werewolves, poor Athenadora though."

I laughed a bit at last remark. Still I am not what will happen if Isabella and Renesmee went back to Edward? I am not sure what will happen.

I said, "Marcus I have been considering changing my diet and…"

"I understand brother. Being a father changed you pretty much. Now as I said before there a bond forming between you and Isabella." Marcus got up from his set and before he was to leave he turned to me.

He said, "Remember what I said brother." He left the library leaving only my and the warm fireplace. Then Isabella entered.

**Bella's POV**

I entered the library and found Aro sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace. He was delighted to see me. He got up from the chair and walked towards me.

I said, "Aro I need to talk you about something."

His face expression changed to concerned. He asked, "What is it?"

I said, "It about Kaure. I know that the existence of our kind has to be a secret and…" Aro put his hand on my mouth cutting me off.

He said, "Isabella, I understand completely. No harm will come to Kaure."

"Thank you." I hugged him. Aro turned from me. As I was about to leave, I realized we have not talked about the "thing" that happened.

"Aro?" Aro tuned to me.

"Yes Isabella?" He asked.

"Aro, I know we haven't talked since that thing that happened and…" I was cut of by Aro as he pressed his lips onto mine and pulled me closer to him and time was not even meaning to me and lost all track.

That is until I heard Edward yelling, "WHAT HELL IS THIS!" We broke off and saw Edward who furious at what he saw.

I said, "Edward, Edward please let me explain."

Edward angrily said, "Explain what! That I just saw you kissing another man!"

"Edward please keep you're voice down people could hear you." Aro said.

Edward looked at Aro with more rage in his eyes. He pointed at Aro and said, "You! You stole my Bella from me! You stole my wife and daughter!"

I saw Aro looking angry and scoffed.

Aro said, "**Your **daughter?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked with mixture of anger and confusion.

Aro in an angry voice said, "Why don't you read my mind."

I looked at Edward. I had never seen Edward so angry before. I don't know what Aro is thinking at this point because Edward started to charge at him.

I screamed, "NO PLEASE STOP!"

As I jumped in front of Edward to try to stop him that was when all hell broke loose.

**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving. I know I did considering it is my birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me! Also normally I would do short chapters but because I am a very happy person I decided write more and give you guys who are team Edward a very angry Edward. Also give me more reviews, ten reviews will be fine and I hope you enjoyed it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Assorting the Situation

**Bella's POV**

I screamed, "NO PLEASE STOP!"

As I jumped in front of Edward to try to stop him that was when all hell broke loose. While I was trying to stop him and reason with him, but Edward was so angry he could not listen to any reason at all. I even tried to hold him back and talk him out of it.

"Bella get out of my way." Edward angrily said.

I begged, "Edward no please stop."

Aro said, "Isabella maybe you should get out of Edward's way and let us handle it like men."

Unfortunate for them I was not letting Edward do something stupid and possibly get killed by the Volturi. For once and for all I need to reason with Edward and he going to listen to me and I can at least prevent a situation from happening.

I said, "No Edward I am not going to get out of your way until you listen to me. Please calm down and just let us talk like reasonable adults."

Edward said, "There is nothing reasonable about what I just saw." He looked at Aro, giving him an evil glare.

"I would have never had to peg you to be a wife stealer." Edward said to Aro and looked at me saying, "Bella he doesn't care about you or Renesmee, he only cares about power and nothing else. Bella you're being used by him. Why are you so naïve to trust him? He is taking advantage of you for your power."

I was mad at this point I said, "Naïve? Seriously you really think that I am naïve? And how dare you say that about Aro he at least was there for me when I was pregnant when you pretty much did not want Renesmee. Oh wait a minute, not only you didn't want her, you wanted her dead! So don't give a lecture about being naïve and for the record Aro didn't take an advantage of me. I took advantage of him; in fact I kiss him the first time!" Oops I should have said that.

Edward confused said, "First time?" His face changed from anger to shock. "You kissed him before?"

I said, "Well yes."

Edward said, "No that not true, you would never do that, Aro must have tricked you."

"Nobody tricked me Edward."

Edward screamed out, "No this can't be happening. No this CAN"T be happening!"

Aro said, "For you it is."

I was really shocked as I turned to Aro. Edward ran out of the library while Aro was acting like casual.

I said, "Aro that was much uncalled for."

Aro said, "I was simply stated a fact that it was happening for Edward."

"Still that was uncalled for."

"Why are you even defending him?"

"I am not defending Edward."

Aro then said, "Do you still love him?" Why was he asking me that?

I said, "I don't know what I feel for Edward."

"Not a good answer."

I said, "Well that the truth alright."

I then heard the library door open and turned to see Carlisle and Alice entering the library. Great just what I need at this point Carlisle and Alice here in the library, while Aro was asking me about my feelings for Edward. Knowing Alice they already heard about what happened right now.

As they approached me I said, "Now is not a good time."

Alice said, "This can't wait Bella."

I said, "Well this is going to have to wait because I am having a conversation with Aro and we need to talk privately."

Aro said, "I am so sorry Alice. I am afraid that you may need to come back a little later because Isabella and I are having an important talk."

Alice then started to act like a two year old and said, "NO! This can't wait!"

Aro looked curious and said, "Whatever this is Isabella, it must be so important that it can't wait." Then looked at Carlisle and said, "So what is the important news that it can't wait?"

Carlisle said, "It's a family matter."

I said, "If it involves my daughter say it to both of us. Please Carlisle what going on?

Alice said, "Well for starters Bella is coming home with us!"

I said, "I am not going back to Forks."

"You won't have a choice."

I was confused, "Okay what is going on Carlisle…" Carlisle interrupted me.

Carlisle said, "Bella something has happened to your father."

I was shocked, "What?"

**Well I hoped everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. I would love to thank all of you for giving me reviews and since you all gave me such wonderful reviews I give you cookies (hands out cookies) here you go. Sorry that it took longer but I was really busy with the holidays and all. But I update and remember review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What Happened?**

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle said, "Bella something has happened to your father."

I was shocked, "What?" I could even believe what Carlisle had said. What happen to Charlie? It been years since I have seen Charlie and now something had happened to him, though I don't know what it is?

I asked, "What happened to him?"

Alice said, "Well I had a vision of Charlie at his house and he disappeared like the time I had the vision of you, when you tried to kill yourself." True that did happen when she had that vision of me but that was when Jacob was saving me from drowning. But I was not trying to kill myself by the way it was for recreational purpose.

Aro said, "Let me see that vision you had." He went to take her hand but Alice seemed very uneasy about him touching her hand for some particular reason.

I said, "Alice why won't you let Aro see?"

"My dear Alice why are you so uneasy?" Aro asked with curiosity.

Why was Alice being so uneasy about Aro seeing her vision? She would have simply let him see the vision if it concerns Charlie, unless… NO! It is possible that Alice is lying, if she lying why? Why would she? Is she even lying? Did Edward make Alice lie so Renesmee and I can come back to Forks? There only one way to find out.

"Are you lying to me?" I asked.

Alice was shocked and looked at me like I stab her in the back. "I would never lie about this! Bella how dare you?" She said.

"Really because you keep saying that I have no choice and I have to come back to Forks. How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"God Bella why are you making a big deal out of this, why can't you forgive Edward?" Alice asked.

Forgive Edward? Seriously forgive him for wanting to kill my daughter. I mean he practically disowned Renesmee and now he wants to be a father. Honestly he doesn't get to say sorry after what he put me and my daughter through. That's when I lost it.

"**Forgive** him? Seriously forgive him for reacting the way he did to me and Renesmee, he had no right to act like that, and now you all expect me to just come home and possibly pretend like it never happened?" I turn to Edward.

I said, "Do you seriously think you can now start acting like a father when it was pretty obvious you never wanted Renesmee in the first place? So what now you start acting like a father?"

You know sometimes I wish I could read minds because I wonder what the hell Edward is thinking. I mean four years ago he wanted her dead and now he acts like nothing happened. He had no right to act like did and it's not fair to my daughter either.

Edward still remained silent with no emotions, just folding his harms and acting like he didn't do anything wrong.

I scoffed, "I can't deal with this right now." I left the library in a hurry, having Carlisle follow me leaving Aro, Edward and Alice alone in the library. I ran to the courtyard and sat on the bench and I turned my head up at the night sky looking at the moon and stars.

"Bella." I turned to see Carlisle in the courtyard; he then sat on the bench next to me.

I said, "Carlisle."

He said in a compassionate way, "Bella I know that you feeling angry right now, but Edward thought you were dead. He was so depressed by the thought of losing you and he was so lost without you…" I cut off Carlisle.

I said, "Would you have…I mean would you have you know?" I struggled to find the right words to ask Carlisle about condoning Edward's plan.

Carlisle said, "Bella I would have never force an abortion on you regardless of what Edward thinks. I know you were given the benefit of a doubt but I would never ever do that to you, mainly because after you left, there was a lot of tension between the family especially Rosalie."

I asked, "Why Rosalie?"

"After you left the family decided to look for you but it was Rosalie who wanted to come and find you herself because she didn't agree with Edwards' decision and wanted to help you but Edward thought she was only trying to get rid of you and have the child for herself."

I was shocked Rosalie wanted to help me? I knew she wanted children but was not able due to her vampire state, still I smiled a little bit, kind of gives me comfort that at least someone stood up for me at least. I can imagine Edward getting angry at Rosalie and accusing her of having a different agenda.

I said, "What happened?"

**Rosalie's POV **

When I first met Bella, I envied her because she wanted to give up everything for Edward. I mean she had a choice; she made a decision about wanting to become one of us. Then when we heard that Bella was gone, looking back on this now I never really thought Bella would leave Edward. Honestly, I would never anticipate Bella to leave Edward just to protect her baby, I kind of admired her for doing that, then again that's what a mother would do when it becomes to protecting her child. Edward on the other hand could listen to any reason, especially on his decision regarding Renesmee; right now I am near the library door after hearing what happened.

I saw Aro leaving the room; I entered the library seeing Alice and Edward.

Alice smiles at me, "Hi sis." She said. Apparently it seems Edward was probably trying to force Bella and Renesmee to come back with us, Edward glares at me giving me that "what do you want now" look.

I said, "Alice can I talk to Edward please. Alone?"

Alice with a confused look on her face said, "Okay." She leaves the library leaving me and Edward alone. Maybe I should some sense into him.

"Why?"

"Why what Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Why are you trying to force Bella and Renesmee to come back to you?"

"Bella is my wife and Renesmee is my daughter. I have every right to have them back! I am HER FATHER for goodness sake."

I said, "Last time I checked fathers don't usually plan to have their children killed the moment they find out their wife is pregnant."

Edward got so furious with me. He looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel figuratively speaking; still where he got off expecting to act like nothing ever happened is beyond me. I wonder if Edward ever considered Bella's feelings for once.

"How dare you think that?" Oops he heard my thoughts.

"You know Edward, did you ever considered how Bella was ever going to feel if you did went through it? Did you ever wonder about how Bella's feelings? Did you?"

Edward said, "What your point?"

"My point is that yes her leaving did upset all of us, but look at this from her point of view you wanted Renesmee dead. You were willing to kill her without any hesitation, without any second thought. Would you have felt any remorse? What about Bella would have let her feel the pain alone?"

No he probably wouldn't felt any remorse or anything; I mean he would have manipulated Bella into trading Renesmee for another man's child. (**We all remember the deal with Jacob but let's pretend that never happened.**)

I said, "I am going to find Bella and talk to her. See how she is doing." As I was about to leave I turned to Edward and said, "Think about what I said." I left Edward to think about what I said, I hope for once in his life he listens to reason.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I hoped you all had a good Valentine's Day and the more reviews I get, I'll update ASAP. Happy V Day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I was cramming for my studies and getting my transfer stuff in and to those who think that Edward is out of character. In my mind Edward comes off as a control freak who can't listen to reason and in the books it is pretty much of that if you understand what I am saying. Alas enjoy! **

**Chapter 12: Conversations**

**Rosalie's POV**

As I went into the courtyard I saw Bella and Carlisle talking to each other. I walked towards them. I said, "Hey. Carlisle, can I talk to Bella alone?"

"Of course." Carlisle got up from the bench. "I'll leave you two ladies alone to have some catching up." Carlisle left the courtroom.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I guess." I turned to Bella.

"So what are you going to do about the situation?"

"Trying to think about what to do about it, I am not sure what I am going to do about Edward and Renesmee. What you think I should do."

"Whatever you decide, I think this decision needs to be entirely yours and whatever you decide. It is yours to make okay?"

**Bella's POV**

"Whatever you decide, I think this decision needs to be entirely yours and whatever you decide. It is yours to make okay?" Rosalie said.

My decision, I not sure I am good at making the right decision; I am sure how this well play out. What am I going to do about this? I need make the best choice for me and my daughter. How am I going to choose?

I said, "That not much of advice." Rosalie and I got up from the bench.

"It is whatever you decide. Now maybe we should go back inside and see where the others are doing. Let's also make sure Edward doesn't attempt to get into another fight."

I chuckled, "Okay." Then I said, "Wait a minute you heard everything?"

She said, "I heard most of the conversion."

I said, "Oh."

As we were about to leave, we saw Aro coming in the courtyard.

"Ah ladies, I was just about to come and look for you."

Rosalie smiled saying, "Well we were about to come inside. How is everything?"

Aro cheerfully said, "Oh splendid. In fact, I was talking to Carlisle and guess what we are going to hunt animals with your family Ms. Hale."

I said, "Who's 'we'".

He said, "Silly you, me, Heidi, Demetri, Jane, and Felix. We are going to change our diet."

I noticed that Aro left out Alec and Renesmee. I asked, "Won't Renesmee or Alec be joining us?"

Aro then pulled me closer to him and moved farther away from Rosalie and whispered in my ear and Aro said, "I thought that it was best for Renesmee to get out of the house. So she and Alec are out for the evening."

I asked, "Where are they going?"

He said, "Just going out on the town but they promised to be home before ten."

I being concerned said, "I don't know…"

Aro cut me off saying, "Isabella I think you'll have fun get out of the house, a little picnic."

Before I could say anything, Aro and I followed by Rosalie left the courtyard and entered the throne room where Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Felix and the rest of the Cullens where waiting, even Edward who remained distant from the others, though I was surprised he was even coming along with us.

Aro said, "Everybody ready?"

Carlisle said, "I think we are ready to go."

Before that we were off to go hunting.

**Like I said I will try to update as much as I can and I hoped you enjoyed it. Also St. Patty's Day is coming this upcoming week, I am also working on one of my other stories but have a good St. Patty's Day. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I hadn't update in a while but I was busy and one of my relatives was in the hospital. Do not worry I made this chapter really good so enjoy. I'll also write most of the chapters in third person pov so enjoy. **

**Chapter 13: Arguments and interrupted game**

Edward shouted, "Bella why can't you be reasonable?"

"I am being reasonable Edward. What about you? Your acting like nothing even happened, so don't lecture me about me being reasonable."

Edward grabbing Bella's arm said, "Bella please, Aro only wants you for your power. I am your husband and Renesmee's father and…"

Bella said, "Look Edward, just leave me alone okay. First of all you don't even care about Renesmee so do not go around and pretend like you father-of-the year okay."

"Bella that is not fair, I am trying to work on both of you trying to forgive me and you are making this very complicated. So please do not lecture me on this alright. Are you to blind to see that I am the one hurting more?" Edward feeling wounded at Bella's comment.

Bella wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for him or feel guilty. Then again she wasn't even sure on how to feel on anything anymore.

"Edward just do not start this shit with me. Just don't alright because every time you saying you're sorry, it doesn't feel like you even mean it because you are too selfish to admit it." Bella said with anger in her voice. "So I don't give a flying fuck what you think about Aro or me. Okay?"

Edward felt more wounded than ever by that remark_. How could she say that to me?_ He thought to himself. He may not be able to cry but he certainly felt the sadness that came over him, he could not comprehend by what Bella had just said to him.

Edward sadly saying, "Bella, I am trying so hard…" He cut himself off for the moment, and then said, "I know messed up. I mean really messed up big time, but I am begging you to please just try to forgive me and let me be a father to Renesmee."

Bella said, "No offense Edward I don't see that happening anytime soon. Cause every time you say you're sorry it feels like an empty promise, another lie. So no Edward I don't think there is going to be a father to a child you don't even want, no Edward there no forgiveness anytime soon."

Edward became furious and starting yelling. The halls of the Volturi palace echoed with their quarrels. Loud enough to interrupt a poker game between Felix, Marcus, Emmett, Dimitri and Jasper.

"Should we maybe talk to them or something?" Felix asked as he put his cards down on the table.

Dimitri said, "Leave it alone Felix. Let them sort out their issues and whatever that going on between them, hopefully."

Emmett with concern said, "Yeah but they been just acting like this since the hunt last night."

Marcus said, "Who can blame her. Considering the situation that is unfolding right now, and Emmett, Jasper I know Edward is your brother and all, but maybe you guys should understand how Bella feels."

Jasper was furious, "Are you implying that I don't understand how Bella feels? I am an empath for crying out loud!"

Jasper was getting so angry he look liked he was going to punch out Marcus. That is until Emmett tried to calm him down.

"Jasper cool you jets bro!" Emmett pleaded.

"I am sorry but the emotions of anger it just too much for me, I am going to find Alice." Jasper put down his cards and left the library, leaving only the others alone. There a bit of an awkward silence for a moment.

"Maybe we should get them to talk to someone?" Felix said.

Dimitri said, "Like a therapist or something?"

Then Emmett had a realization on this issue. He said, "I think I know just the person who could sort out problems with no problem."

Marcus, Dimitri and Felix turned to Emmett and were a little confused on what he was getting at.

Marcus said, "Pray tell us dear child. Who do you think can help?"

Emmett said, "Jerry Springer!"

The three of them look at Emmett like a complete idiot. In fact Marcus slapped him upside the head, looking at him like "That's really brilliant" look.

Dimitri sarcastically said, "Really Emmett? The Jerry Springer Show that is rated the worst show ever?"

"But hey he solves a lot of problems." Emmett said.

Dimitrti said, "Yeah with profanity, all out brawls and nudity. Plus it is most likely to be faked."

Emmett said while still rubbing his back head, "But he solves problems, in fact he was one time working out a love triangle between a guy and some strippers."

Felix said, "Strippers..." He was cut off by Marcus.

"First of all there will be no "Jerry Springer Show", second of all I am going to talk with Edward and Bella about their little vocals and Emmett go find some other show to be interested in." Marcus said and then left the room.

Emmett put his cards down and said, "Well I guess I should be going too." He then left the room leaving Felix and Dimitri.

Dimitri said, "Well that wraps up the game."

Felix then said, "Maybe I should go on the Jerry Springer show."

Then he got slapped in the back of the head by Dimitri.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Anger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was very busy with school, I had to go to a funeral a month ago and a few weeks I went to a wake, and I have a lot of stuff to study. Also for those who read my Magneto story I will get the first chapter posted ASAP. But enough talk enjoy. **

For nearly a week the palace of the Volturi had echoed with the never ending argument of Edward and Bella. In fact it was getting louder and every time they try to reach an end of an agreement, they ended up arguing again. Their arguments got so loud that it got the attention of Marcus who had manage to find Edward and Bella, in one of the hallways, that was when he had to interfere.

"QUIET!" Marcus yelled causing Edward and Bella to be startled at the sound of his voice causing to avert their attention to him. Like a father disciplining his children.

Marcus sternly said, "Now that I have your attention, I think the three of us need to talk. I am only saying this because I think there is need of guidance and believe me just because I think you guys need an intervention for your situation."

As he was about to leave he said to Edward and Bella, "Fellow me you two. I think it is best that we take this conversation to the library." They followed Marcus to the library.

**Bella's POV **

Marcus thinks we need an intervention, seriously I don't see any point when Edward does not see any reason to all of this. I have no idea what Marcus thinks, if he thinks that he going to try to reason with Edward I think he wasting his time because Edward is acting completely selfish and is never willing to listen to reason. I am wondering is there any point in this at all?

**Edward's POV**

How dare Marcus interfere! He should mine his own fucking business about our marital affairs. Bella is my wife; therefore it should be between us and not anyone else for that matter. How dare does my Bella think that I can't be reasoned, I can be reasonable, in fact I am a very reasonable person. Stupid Marcus how dare he believe that we need an "intervention", is there any reasonable point to this?

**Third person POV**

Marcus, Edward and Bella entered the library; he directed them to seat down in the seats that were in front of his desk. As they sat down, the room was silent that until Marcus sat down on his desk and broke the silence.

"Okay the reason we are doing this is because there is no point in you two in having constant bickering like children were the whole world can here you. I think we should lay our issues out here on the table. Okay?"

Bella said, "I'll go first I guess." She turned to Edward. "Edward how can you expect to have Renesmee automatically love you? You didn't want her in the first place, so don't try to force her to love you."

"Bella, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry? I am trying to make you both forgive me." Edward said in a sad tone.

Marcus said, "Edward I think what Bella is trying to point out here is that you pretty much disowned your daughter. Also, I think you do not fully understand the whole point is you made a decision without Bella having a say in it at all."

"But Marcus I had good intentions at that time, just try to understand I thought I was protecting Bella. I thought that Renesmee would turn out to be a monster because I thought myself as one."

Bella angrily said, "So that makes it okay to try to kill her just because you think yourself a monster and you automatically think she turned out to be a monster based on that."

Marcus said, "Do you feel you're a monster?"

Edward said, "I don't know."

"What the hell of an answer is that?"

Edward sarcastically said, "Well Bella that is the only answer I have."

Filled with anger Bella said, "Well that doesn't cut it."

Marcus cut of Bella, "Bella, let me do the talking." He then turned to Edward, "Edward I think that the whole point is that you never talk to Bella about it. You made a choice without letting her have a say in it, in fact you just assumed she would go along with it?" He raised his eyebrow at Edward.

Edward said, "Well I thought she understood at the time or at least I thought she did. I was only trying to do what was right for Bella. I mean what would you have done if it was your wife?"

Marcus became saddened as if it looked like Edward really hit a nerve. He got up from his desk and turn to the window behind the desk.

Marcus said, "But the difference between you and me is that at least I would have my wife a say and respect her decision, not excluding her from it."

Edward scoffed, "Really even because if you were in my situation. You would have a different opinion about and not make me be the villain in all of this."

Marcus looked at Edward with the "are you not getting the point" look and said, "Edward this is not about making you out to be a villain. The whole point was to see if you bother to have something called an epiphany!"

Unfortunately, Edward spurned out of the library in a huff, leaving only Bella and Marcus alone with a sense of none accomplishment.

Marcus pushed his hair back, sighed and said, "Well at I tried to reason with someone on this situation."

Aro left the study room and started walking through the dark halls of the Volturi palace occupied with his own thoughts. As he walked through the halls he noticed Edward sitting on the top of the stair case.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Aro asked confused.

Edward snapped, "None of your business."

"I asked because I was concerned." The elder vampire said.

Edward sarcastically said, "Really I thought I was bad guy."

"That is not what I said Edward. I was expressing some concern."

"Concern really? You already have done enough."

Aro getting upset asked, "What that supposed to mean?"

Edward looked at Aro with a cold glance said, "It is pretty obvious isn't? You took everything from me and I have nothing because of you. So don't act all innocent and try to be nice to me. Also don't bother to feel the need to pretend to be my friend. Okay?"

As Edward was about to leave Aro feeling anger said, "You know Edward, you brought this on yourself. So do not make me out to be the villain when it's really obvious that only one who did destroy your life is you. Also maybe next time you try to be considerate towards Bella and Renesmee's feelings because its' not fair for them to have to be berated into forgiving you. Its' not fair for them and probably not fair you anyway."

As Aro was about to leave Edward said, "Maybe your right, they're better off without me." But it was already late Aro had left.

**I know I had not updated in a while but I was really busy and I hoped that everyone had a good holiday. Also for those who read my Magneto story, I had computer problems that lead me to repost the whole thing sorry for the inconvenience but its back up so check that out and also please review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Three Weeks Later**

**Third Person POV**

Three weeks have passed; the Volturi and the Cullens were had a quiet relaxing time except for some people. So that the Cullens were getting ready to leave Italy and go back to Forks, Carlisle and Esme were already finishing up packing up the last of their things and making sure they didn't lose anything that was until they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

Emmett entered the room, he asked, "Has anyone seen Edward?"

Carlisle said, "No son we haven't seen him."

Esme quickly stopped packing, she said, "Why do you ask?"

Emmett sighed and said, "Well Jasper and me went to go check to see if Edward had finished packing and we knocked but there no answer. When I opened the door the room was empty, and we assumed he went for a walk or something."

Carlisle felt very concerned, he asked, "So no one hasn't seen him at all?"

"Jasper and I are asking around to see if anyone has seen Edward." Emmett said.

Then suddenly Alice burst into the room with panic on her face.

She screamed, "OMG Edward is missing!"

Esme hugged Alice assuring her that everything is going to be okay. Carlisle was now starting to feel worried; this wasn't like Edward to disappear like that without telling anyone where he was going. Well considering the situation with everything that has happened, it would be an exception; still it was not like Edward to simply run away like that.

Carlisle quickly sprang into action, he said to Emmett, "Okay here's what we're going to do, Emmett go ask around to see if anyone seen Edward." As Emmett left the room, Carlisle turned to Jasper, Alice and Esme saying, "As for the rest of us we're going to search for Edward."

Emmett knocked on Bella's door but there was no answer, he opened the door to see Bella's sea theme room with her bed canopy with a book that was lying on the bed. Emmett then started to admire the walls that were painted with mermaids and sea creatures on it until he was interrupted.

"Hey Em." Bella said, "What's up?"

Emmett turned to Bella, "Have you seen Edward?"

"No why?"

"We can't find him. I am asking around to see if anyone seen him."

"Well I haven't seen him Emmett and I don't know where he would because its daylight outside, and Edward wouldn't risk it."

Emmett said, "Good point." Then he sighed, "Alright I'll look around some more." He quickly left Bella's room.

"_Where is Edward?"_ Bella thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Aro entered Bella's room.

"Edward is missing?" Aro asked with confusion.

Bella said, "Apparently so."

Aro asked, "How?"

"That's a good question, well I don't he get far when it's daytime without exposing himself."

"He could have left last night."

"True." Bella sighed, "Let's hope we find Edward and make sure he does not do anything stupid."

Aro held Bella's hand and said. "Isabella we'll make sure Edward is okay. Do you really think that Edward would hurt himself?"

Bella said, "With everything that is going on I would not put it pass Edward to do it."

They looked for Edward everywhere in the castle, but to no avail they didn't find Edward, except they discovered that the Ferrari was gone which meant that Edward had left the palace. So they had Demetri to track Edward as the Volturi and the Cullens were in the throne room waiting for results.

"So did you find him yet?" Emmett asked.

Demetri getting frustrated said, "Well if you shut up, I'll get results."

Demetri concentrated as hard as he could, but there was interference that blocking him from finding Edward, and for Demetri when there is interference it would mean Edward is constantly on the move.

Demetri said, "I am unable to track him, there interference."

Alice asked, "What does that mean?"

Demetri said, "It means he on the move constantly which I can't pinpoint his location."

Carlisle remained calm but still worried, he said, "Well at least we can hope that Edward can call us soon."

Everyone nodded except for Bella, Aro, and Marcus who all had feeling that something was not right. Meanwhile, Renesmee entered the palace after a long afternoon of ballet lessons, think about nothing but relax and read a book. Then suddenly Gianna walked into the throne room holding an envelope in her hand.

"Mr. Volturi, I have a letter here for you." Gianna said.

"Let me see it." Aro asked. Gianna handed him the letter and left the throne room.

Aro opened the envelope as everyone anticipated to see what was written, and started reading it, with Bella looking over his shoulder, Aro and Bella looked worried at whatever was written in the letter causing them both to leave the throne leaving everyone else behind with confusion and unanswered questions.

Marcus asked, "What was written in the letter?"

Carlisle replied, "I don't know."

**Wow an update within a week, I guess it luck. Also I hoped you enjoy it and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Where to go from here?**

It was nighttime, Aro and Bella had been all over Volterra looking for Edward since his letter had state the intention of killing himself. They meet up on the town square, empty handed, not knowing where Edward was.

"No luck?" Bella asked Aro.

"None." He said, "I couldn't find Edward anywhere and I am guessing you didn't have any luck either?"

Bella frustrated said, "God why does Edward do this! As if he couldn't get the whole point of the intervention we had with Marcus, this would have never happened."

Aro turned to Bella asking, "What intervention?"

Bella sighed, "Because Edward and I were constantly arguing, Marcus thought that we would talk it out hence an 'intervention' about getting Edward to realize that he can't make Renesmee to love or expect to be forgiven anytime soon. I mean it's not fair for her or me and I am so damn frustrated about it!"

Aro put his arms around Bella consoling her calmly saying, "Isabella I know it's been frustrated with everything that has been going on, but right now we need to find Edward before he something completely stupid."

Bella nodded in agreement, though they thought if they could figure out where Edward was? Meanwhile back at the Volturi palace Renesmee was sitting in the dining room having a slice of pizza, relaxing until she then looked at the window that was facing the forest. She then noticed white smoke coming out of the trees, it seemed far away but it was clear enough for her to see it.

"_Why is there smoke?"_ She thought to herself.

She took her cell phone from her pocket and quickly called her Mom. Bella's cell phone was ringing, as was Aro's cell phone. They both answered it.

"Hello." Both said in unison.

"Mom it's me."

Bella on her cell phone said, "Nessie? Hey baby what's up?"

Renesmee said, "Well I notice there was white smoke coming out from the woods, and I thought maybe to let you know."

Bella was confused, "White smoke from the woods?"

"Yeah I am seeing it now from the window in the dining room."

Bella said, "Okay thanks honey." She hung up and turned to Aro was on his cell phone.

Aro on his cell phone saying, "Okay, thank you Demetri." He hung his cell phone up.

Aro turned to Bella, "Demetri found him. Apparently Edward is in the woods."

Bella said, "Nessie said there was white smoke coming from the woods. She saw it through the dining room window."

They left the town square and when they saw the white smoke, they carefully super speeded to the woods without attracting any attention. They followed the white smoke as way to find Edward through the woods. Meanwhile deep in the woods Edward Cullen feed more wood to the fire as he was thinking that everyone would be better off without him. He was sitting, staring at the bonfire that was until he heard voices calling him.

"Edward!" Bella's voice echoed.

"Edward, where are you!" Aro's voice echoed.

Aro and Bella saw Edward in front of the bonfire. He turned to see Aro and Bella and turn back to the bonfire.

Bella said, "Edward what are you doing?"

Edward scoffed, "Nothing. Not that you care."

**Bella's POV**

I yelled, "Not that I care? Edward what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Edward looked at me and angrily said, "It means that I am frustrated! I am trying so hard to make everything right but you're making it so complicated. Why can't you let me make this right?"

I felt anger at Edward, how dare he try to make this my fault, he doesn't get it, I looked at Edward.

I felt so much anger and said, "Because it not right. It's not alright you know why? You don't plan to murder your child and expect Renesmee to forgive you because it not fair for her! How would you feel if your father wanted to kill you? Also think about how I felt when I left you, you made a decision and excluded me from it. Edward you can't expect me and Nessie to forgive you and pretend nothing bad ever happen, it not fair for the both of us. Do you understand what I am saying at all?"

Edward's face looked wounded like he would cry if he could. He walk away going back to the castle. After Aro finished putting out the fire, he walked next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

He looked concerned and asked, "Are you okay Isabella?"

I said, "I am not sure just frustrated that's all."

Aro said, "It's understandable considering the situation. I am here for you if you need anything."

I said, "Thank you Aro." I smiled and hugged him and went back to the castle.

**Nessie's POV**

I walked into the throne room and found Mom sitting in one of the thrones by herself looking depressed. I gave her a big hug and she was smiling.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She puts me on her lap and cuddles me.

I said, "I am okay Mommy. Did the Cullens leave already?"

Mom nodded, "Did you say goodbye to them?"

I said, "Yeah earlier before Edward disappeared a little, then he came back."

Mom hugged me even more. She asked, "Are you okay with everything that's going on?"

I said, "I am okay." Then I asked, "Are we going to Forks?"

Mom said, "No baby we are not going to Forks. Why are you asking that?"

I said, "No reason." I hope that we never go to Forks mainly because is that I don't want to see Edward ever regardless if we related.

I looked at Mom and said, "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Mom smiled, "Of course." And we left the throne room.

**I know it took me long to update but I was very busy and I will keep you guys on your toes. Alright and keep reviewing. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Also in case anyone was wondering how old Renesmee is? She is technically three but thirteen because of the Hybrid aging just so we are clear here. Thanks for all the reviews and on with the story.**

**Chapter 17: What Now?**

It was four weeks since the Cullens had visited Italy and things in the Volturi household have been well with the new change of diet that is, along with other things. Everything in the Volturi household was just a regular day for them. Bella was in her bedroom, sitting on her canopy, just relaxing while the sun shined on her pale skin that caused it to glow like diamonds. Bella chuckled at it and was simply enjoying herself, until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Bella said.

Renesmee entered the room and asked, "Hi Mommy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Bella said, "What have you been up to lately?"

"You know the usual mischief and typical kids' stuff."

Bella sarcastically said, "Oh ha ha very funny Nessie, really funny little nudger, so anything else you going to do today."

Renesmee said, "Well nothing much but Felix, and Dimitri are taking me to see a movie tonight."

Bella got up from her canopy and hugged Renesmee kissing her on the check.

"Okay have fun tonight baby." Bella said.

"I will Mommy." Renesmee said while embracing Bella.

**Aro's POV**

"Marcus why are you making me watch this?" I asked Marcus.

"Because I thought watching a movie would be relaxing."

I said to Marcus, "Yes but did you have to pick The Other Boleyn Girl? Seriously Marcus was there any reason for you to pick this movie?"

Marcus said, "I thought it would be interesting."

"Interesting? We saw this movie before and this movie has a lot of inaccuracies and we lived through those times."

Marcus said, "Oh Hade's Hell Aro would just simply enjoy for pure entertainment. By the way how is everything with you and Bella?"

"Honestly, Marcus I know it has been four weeks but I really am not sure what to do."

Marcus turned to me saying, "My advice Aro is that you take it slow and be there for her. There is a bond between you two."

I said, "I know Marcus but I don't want to make Isabella feel uncomfortable with the situation with Edward. Also technically she still married…"

"Technically estranged from her husband." Marcus interrupted me.

"Marcus the point is that I want to do what best for Isabella and Renesmee, and with the Edward I don't want to make this situation confusing as it is."

I got up from the couch and started to walk around the room, while comment about pacing would create a whole in the room. Marcus was silent for a moment.

Marcus said, "Still Aro my advice is take it slow and see where this bond can take you."

I sarcastically said, "Thank you Dr. Phil for your words of wisdom."

As I was leaving the living room while Marcus said, "Will at least I have advices that are better than Dr. Phil. Plus Dr. Phil got nothing on me."

I chuckle a little as I left the living room. Even though time is meaningless to a vampire, it like hours as I was walking around the palace with endless thought about the situation with me and Isabella. I entered the courtyard and notice Isabella as she was sitting on the bench by the lavender bushes with the sun shining on her diamond skin. She was looking radiant as always, like as if she was sun bathing and she then notices me.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Aro and I waved to him. I got up and walked over to him. It was four weeks since Edward and the Cullens had visited, I wonder what was Aro thinking. I mean the whole situation hasn't been easy on him either, I hope that he been alright with everything.

"Good afternoon Aro." I said.

"Good afternoon to you to Isabella." Aro said.

There was a bit of silence for a moment until I final asked, "So how have you been? You with everything that been going on?"

"I am fine Isabella, why wouldn't I be?'

I sighed, "Well with everything that been going on I just wanted to make you're okay and …"

Aro took my hand and said, "Isabella whatever you need, I am here for you."

I hugged Aro and said, "Thank you Aro I appreciate it. I really do, in fact I have a lot of figuring out to do. Thank you anyway."

Aro said, "Of course Isabella, no matter what I am here for you."

I am not sure what will happen but aside from figuring out where to go from here, everything is going to be alright.

**To all my readers who read and reviewed I am thankful for you all. Don't a worry there will be a sequel to Born In Italy, and I am also reworking my Heroes story Magneto and I am in the process of a story for Once Upon A Time so be on the lookout. Alas thank you all and to QueenVamp for letting me adopt this story and with full appreciation. Thank you everyone. **


End file.
